Lost and Found Mysteries
by Fallinghikari
Summary: What if Danny had a twin? What if he had been experimented on as a baby by the whitecoats (from Maximum Ride)? What if someone was sent to assassinate Amity Park's Ghost kid? All that and more will be answered in this fan fic!
1. Beginnings part 1

Kitty: Nothing to say. Don't own Danny Phantom I'm not that awesome yet. I have like !2 of the chapters finished for this story XD. Now to type them DX.

* * *

(Danny POV)

One look at me you would think that I'm normal. I go to school, I hang with friends, and do homework. But when I was born I was kidnapped, I never even made it of the hospital. They did strange things to me. They tried to mess with my DNA but they failed, or so we thought. My mom, Maddie Fenton, and my dad Jack Fenton, stormed the place.

They managed to save me before they did anything to damaging or so we thought. It was on my tenth birthday that what they did to me finally showed itself.

(Flashback)

The sun filtered weakly through the windows. UI felt really uncomfortable so I rolled over. My bed wasn't built so I could roll over, so I fell onto the floor.

"Ouch" (Me) I heard someone opening my door.

"Are you okay honey?" (Mom)

"Yeah I just fell off my bed." (Me)

"I'll help you back up." (Mom)I felt my mom helping me up. I got up shakily.

"Thanks mom, can you get out so I can change?"

"Sure, I'll be making breakfast. if you need me. Happy birthday!" (Mom) She smiled at me and left, closing the door behind her. I took off my shirt and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH" (Me) I heard people running up the stairs. I was to mesmerized by my wings to notice. The were a deep black with blue stripes on them. They were about ten feet long.

"Danny what happened?" (Mom)"I don't know." (Me) We spent the rest of the day trying to figure how I got wings. They told me about when I got kidnapped and deduced that they had implanted avian DNA into my cells and now it was appearing.

(Flashback ends)

The only people who know I have wings are my family, Sam and Tucker, and the teachers. Sometimes I would find mom crying in her room. One time I asked her why she was crying. Instead of yelling at me she hugged me close. She then showed me a picture of her holding two babies, one was me, the other was a girl who looked a lot like me. My mom told that was my twin sister. I have never told anyone that, not even Sam and Tucker.

* * *

Kitty:Yay the first chappy is done! I will now go finish Escape. Oh and cookies to anyone who honestly recites the whole theme song in their review!

Travis: So review!


	2. Beginnings Part 2

Kitty: I'm bored and I got nothing to do, so update time! I got about 23-24 chappies written for this on paper.

Travis: Don't offer her anything DP related if you ever want to see it again. She does not own Danny Phantom, but she does own me.

* * *

(Alyce POV)

My alarm clock woke me up. I groaned. It was 6:30 in the morning. I went into the bathroom, changed my training clothes (a white jumpsuit with a black belt, neckline and gloves) and made breakfast. I got a plate for Hidan and put it in our room before locking the door. _Few that should give me some time till I have to get her._ I stretched my wings and took flight. It was nice to be able to fly around and not have people gawking at me in fear. I returned home. I went to let Hidan out but she was gone along with her food.

"Stupid assassin training." (Me) Yeah we were highly trained assassins. I started looking for Hidan when Nick came running out the basement.

"Alyce, no training today, I got to go visit some friends." (Nick)

"Portal not working?" (Me) My voice was full of knowingness

"Yeah it's not working. You're in charge, don't let Hidan near the portal! I sent for Joshine and Naruto to help." (Nick)

"Doesn't Joshine try to dissect Hidan, and doesn't Naruto help?" (Me)

"When do they do that?" (Nick)

"When you aren't here to stop them." (Me)

"Well to late now, speaking of being late..." (Nick) He ran out the door and to our Jeep and drove away to who knows where. I just chuckled and shook my head. I continued on my search for Hidan. I eventually ended up looking in the basement where something small attacked me.

* * *

Kitty:It's short I know but I'm doing this during my computer class so be lenient. I dedicate this chapter to my friends Taylor, who asked to be Hidan, Connor, who is unwittingly Joshine, and John, Naruto. Next chapter will be a double and cookies to anyone who honestly recites the DP theme song!

Travis: So review!


	3. NOT A CHAPTER IMPORTANT TO READ

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


	4. Transformations

Kitty: Give it up for IPads!

Travis: Yes because without it there would be no story here

Alyce: Fallinghikari aka Kitty has no control of the Danny Phantom serie's, but Butch Hartman does.

Kitty: I do own you and Travis though Alyce.

Alyce: *gulps* Spare me.

* * *

(Danny POV)

I looked at the failed portal. My parents had tested it this morning and found that it didn't work. My best, and only, friends were down here with me. They were Sam and Tucker. The faces were filled with amazement.

"Kay you've had your look, let's go." (Me)

"How about you look inside?" (Sam)

"No." (Me)

"But haven't you ever wondered what cool and exciting things lie beyond that portal?" (Sam)

"Now that you mention it, yeah." (Me) I grabbed a hazmat suit and pulled it on. Sam walked over and pulled a pic of my dad of my chest.

"Can't have you walking around with that on your chest." (Sam)

I just nodded. I saw a flash and looked at Tucker, he had taken a picture. I walked into the pitch dark machine. I had one had on the wall to guide me. I tripped on a wire and fell. My hand pushed something in and I heard whirring. The machine began to come to life. I got up and ran towards the opening. The machine sent electric shocks through my body I screamed and fell on the ground.

I struggled to open my eyes, when I did I saw my friends standing over me.

"Dude!" (Tucker.) I saw them looking at me like I was a ghost. Then I got up and looked in a mirror and gasped.

"Oh no, oh no no no. I can't be a dead, I just can't!" (Me) I had glowy green eyes, snow white hair, the same thing happened to my wings, my jumpsuit was black with white trims now. As I was looking at my reflection, slowly freaking out, two light bluish rings travelled up and down my body, returning me to normalish.

"What am I?" (Me)

(Alyce POV)

I turned own the light as I went down the stairs. I looked around for Hidan. I was tackled by something small.i turned so my back was to the portal threw it off and hissed at it.

"Hidan! Why'd you do that?" (Me)

"Because I wanted to put the suit on you." (Hidan) I looked down and was surprised. She had somehow got a jumpsuit, white base and black trim with a few swirls at my side, on me. I glared at him and she just smiled. Next thing she does is push me into the hands threw out to catch myself. My right hand skidded into a button and I suddenly realized why the portal was a dud. I gulped as I lifted my hand off the button. The portal whirred to life. I tried to get out but tripped on a wire. I felt the electricity surge through me. I screamed in pain. I crawled out of the swirling green portal and collapsed.

I heard someone murmuring. It was Hidan.

"Oh no I killed her, now she's a ghost. Nick is going to kill me, then he'll hunt down Alyce to experiment. Alyce probably hates me now, if she even remembers me!" (Hidan) I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Ali! You're awake! Do yo remember me?" (Hidan)

"Of course I remember you, you're my sister." (Alyce) she hugs me then gave me a mirror. I looked at it and gasped, I had toxic green eyes and hair so white it looked like snow. The same thing happened to my wings and suit.

"Nick is going to kill me." (Me) I muttered. Then these rings of bluis white light travelled up and down my body, returning me to normal. I whistled.

"We do not tell Nick or any one about this kay?" (Me) Hidan just nodded.

* * *

Kitty: I will update my other story latter today or tomorrow.

Travis: *rolls his eyes*

Kitty: I will. Oh and this was 610 words WITHOUT the authors note! I feel so accomplished!


End file.
